In each of Japan, USA, Europe, Asian and other countries, a standard for industrial robots is established, based on and/or referring to IS013849-1 (Safety of machinery, Safe related Parts of Control Systems Parts 1 General Principles for Design).
In this standard, a requirement for the safety of the industrial robot has become strict, more and more, in recent years. Specifically, in order to protect workers from the robot, it is necessary to prepare a safeguard apparatus or the like equipment outside the operable or transfer range of the robot and/or articles to be transported by the robot. Or, it is necessary to make the safeguard apparatus strong enough to be durable against an impact and/or damage caused by any collisions with the robot.
Usually, however, the movable area in which the robot can be used or operated is considerably limited. Therefore, in some cases, it is quite difficult to provide an adequate space for installing the safeguard apparatus outside such a limited movable range of the robot. Meanwhile, the approach for rendering the safeguard apparatus insusceptible or durable to the impact caused by the collision with the robot may often be impractical from the viewpoint of cost and time required for construction.
Namely, the installment of the safeguard apparatus in a place outside the movable range of the robot as well as the attempt of rendering the safeguard apparatus durable or insusceptible to the damage due to the collision with the robot may often be impractical and/or quite difficult.